


Scabs and Scales

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [22]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Grooming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the couples' grooming thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scabs and Scales

“Garak, what are you doing?”  
  
Cold fingers pinched and squeezed Julian's shoulder from behind.  
  
“This scab is lose. I'm removing it for you.”  
  
Pulling away from the pinching, Julian grumbled:  
  
“Well don't. It'll fall off soon by itself.”  
  
Garak frowned.  
  
“Into the bed? That's disgusting!”  
  
Flipping over, Julian hid his shoulder from his bedmate, putting an end to the unpleasant grooming.  
  
“And all the scales you shed-?”  
  
“-Are perfectly natural.”  
  
“So is this!”  
  
Huffing, Garak retorted:   
  
“It's disgusting, and I refuse to sleep in human waste products!”  
  
“Then don't!”  
  
Without warning, Garak pounced and forcibly removed the offending scab.  
  
“GARAK!”


End file.
